The Lioness Princess
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess". Cast: *Baby Odette-Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Young Odette-Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph), Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Mid-teen Odette/Young Adult Odette-Young Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Young Adult Odette-Shanti (The Jungle Book; 1967), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Adult Odette-Princess Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992), Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999) *Swan Odette-Adult Nala (The Lion King; 1994), Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Jenna (Balto; 1995) *Young Derek-Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove), Young Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999) *Mid-teen Derek/Young Adult Derek-Pinocchio (Pinocchio), David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Young Adult Derek-Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967), Handsome Boy (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Adult Derek-Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992), Tarzan *Lord Rothbart-Jafar (Aladdin; 1992), Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) *Rothbart's Back-Up Singers-Balcony Harem Girls (Aladdin; 1992), Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast: 1991) *Great Animal-Snake Jafar, Genie Jafar (Aladdin; 1992), Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Jean-Bob-Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Speed-Baloo, Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967), Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Puffin- Mushu, Cri-Kee (Mulan; 1998), Thunderbolt, Labrador (101 Dalmatians; 1961), Zazu (The Lion King; 1994), Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone; 1963), Scuttle (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Queen Uberta-Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove), Mary Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Bird Uberta-Ostrich (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound; 1981), Kitka (The Penguins of Madagascar), Lucy (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *King William-The Sultan (Aladdin; 1992), Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan; 1999) *King William's Captain-Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Lord Rogers-Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove), George Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Reptile Rogers-Crocodile (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Louis (The Princess and the Frog; 2009) *Young Bromley-Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2), Michael Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Bromley-Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Monkey Bromley-Gorilla (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Kerchak (Tarzan; 1999), Zugor (Tarzan 2; 2005) *Chamberlain-Merlin (The Sword in the Stone; 1963), Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron; 1985) *Pig Chamberlain-Warthog (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994), Hen-Wen (The Black Cauldron; 1985) *Bridgit the Witch-Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch (The Black Cauldron; 1985) *Bridgit (Reformed)-Fairy Godmother, Drizella, Anastasia (Cinderella; 1950), Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Target Practice Elephant-Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Target Practice Fox-J. Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio; 1940), Tod (The Fox and the Hound; 1981) *Target Practice Lion-Alex (Madagascar) *Target Practice Bear-Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Target Practice Moose-Black Moose (Mickey Mouse: Moose Hunters), El Toro (Timon and Pumbaa; TV Series), Great Prince (Bambi; 1942) *Target Practice Stork-Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Target Practice Boar-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Target Practice Duck-Donald Duck *Target Practice Rabbit-White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Alligators in the Moat-Alligators (The Princess and the Frog), Nagaina (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi), Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973), Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967), Sabor (Tarzan; 1999) *Mouse-Fievel (An American Tail), Jaq, Gus (Cinderella: 1950) *Dragon-Malcho (Aladdin; TV Series), Savage Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story; 1993) *Fly-Ray (The Princess and the Frog), Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Dragonfly-Manny (A Bug's Life) *The Singing Men-Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Princesses on Parade-Rapunzel (Tangled), Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty; 1959), Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989), Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996), Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2), Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Audrey (The Lorax; 2012), Ivy (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) and Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw), Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron; 1985) *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses of Parade"-Pub Thugs (Tangled), Thneedville Citizens (The Lorax; 2012) and Townspeople (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Birds in Puffin's Army-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh), Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) and Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him-Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog-Matchmaker, Mulan, Fa Li (Mulan; 1998) *Surprise Guy-Genie (Aladdin; 1992) Scenes: *The Lioness Princess part 1 - Prologue *The Lioness Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" *The Lioness Princess part 3 - What Else is There? *The Lioness Princess part 4 - Jafar Attacks Sultan *The Lioness Princess part 5 - At Lioness Lake *The Lioness Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Lioness Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Lioness Princess part 8 - Danny and Baloo/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Lioness Princess part 9 - Bagheera/Jasmine and Jafar's Confrontation *The Lioness Princess part 10 - Chicha and Pacha/Aladdin in the Library *The Lioness Princess part 11 - "No Fear" *The Lioness Princess part 12 - Aladdin and Kronk/The Search Begins *The Lioness Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Lioness Princess part 14 - Aladdin Finds Jasmine/Jafar Confronts Again *The Lioness Princess part 15 - Jafar's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Lioness Princess part 16 - Where is Kronk?/At Jafar's Dungeon *The Lioness Princess part 17 - At Chicha's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Lioness Princess part 18 - Bagheera's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Lioness Princess part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Lioness Princess part 20 - Gator-Aid *The Lioness Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Jasmine Flies, Aladdin Gallops *The Lioness Princess part 22 - Aladdin Battles Jafar *The Lioness Princess part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Lioness Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever End Title") *The Lioness Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Gallery: Danny_Cat.jpeg|Danny as Jean-Bob Baloo_(The_Jungle_Book).jpg|Baloo as Speed Junglebook020.jpg|Bagheera as Puffin Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoof